At present, an infrared touch screen has been widely applied due to its advantage that it is not interfered by current, voltage and static electricity, and thus is applicable in severe environment.
In an existing infrared touch screen, a touch of a user is detected and positioned through infrared ray matrixes densely distributed in X and Y directions; the infrared touch screen comprises a display device, and infrared emitters arranged on any two adjacent sides of the display device and infrared receivers arranged on other two adjacent sides except the sides provided with the infrared emitters form the horizontal and vertical infrared matrixes. When the user touches the display device, a finger will block two horizontal and vertical infrared rays at this touch position, so that the position of a touch point on the display device can be judged.
For the existing infrared touch screen, in order to achieve higher resolution, it is necessary to increase the number of the infrared emitters and infrared receivers at the same time, in this way, a whole size of the infrared touch screen is increased; and therefore, the size of the existing infrared touch screen is restricted by the number of the infrared emitters and infrared receivers, thereby limiting the resolution of the infrared touch screen, increasing manufacturing cost, and limiting application thereof in a large-sized display device.